Piano de Gelo
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: O som daquele piano negro rompia o silêncio que a neve trazia.


Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

I Will Always Love You por Whitney Houston

Sirius Black e Bellatrix Black

"Piano de Gelo"

N/A: Pois é! A minha 100º fic e pensar que toda esta aventura das fics começou comigo e com a minha prima á quatro anos, a escrever em cima de um livro de fábulas infantil na varanda de minha casa… Adoro-te até ao fim. Por isso **dedico-te esta fic** porque podemos mudar muito mas partilharemos sempre duas coisas muito importantes, a paixão por Harry Potter e a nossa amizade.

Como não podia deixar de ser, esta fic tinha de ser sobre o casal que mais amo de toda a saga, Sirius e Bellatrix Black, que por mais que me digas que eles eram impossíveis um para o outro, para mim tiveram de facto algo no passado.

**If I should stay**

(Se eu decidir ficar)

**I would only be in your way.**

(E ficaria no teu caminho)

**So I'll go but I know**

(Então irei mas sabendo)

**I'll think of you**

(Que pensarei em ti)

**Every step of the way.**

(A cada passo do caminho)

**And I... will always love you...**

(E eu… sempre te irei amar)

**I will always love you...**

(Eu irei sempre amar-te)

**My darling you**

(Meu amor)

O sorriso triste manchava o rosto dela, o belíssimo rosto dela. As roupas simples demonstravam a tristeza em que se encontrava, os flocos de neve imaculadamente brancos caiam sobre os longos cabelos negros dela, criando um contraste único. Os enormes olhos azuis pareciam duas esferas cintilantes naquele imenso manto branco que cobria o velho jardim dos Black. Ela ali no meio, criava uma imagem lindíssima…

**Bittersweet memories,**

(Doces e amargas memórias)

**That is all I'm taking with me...**

(E tudo o que levarei comigo)

**So goodbye, please don't cry.**

(Adeus, por favor não chores)

**We both know I'm not what you, you need.**

(Mas ambos sabemos que eu não sou o que precisas)

**And I... will always love you.**

(E eu… irei amar-te para sempre)

**I... will always love you, ohhh**

(Eu… irei amar-te para sempre, ohhh)

**I hope life treats you kind**

(Eu espero que a vida te trate bem)

**And I hope you'll have**

(E espero que tenhas tudo)

**All you've dreamed of.**

(O que sonhaste)

**And I wished you joy**

(E desejo-te alegria)

**And happiness.**

(E felicidade)

**But above all this, I wish you love.**

(Mas acima de tudo isto, eu desejo que tu ames)

O som do piano ecoou pelo jardim, quebrando o imenso silêncio que se havia criado, tudo era belo e único e ainda assim melancólico. O som delicado vinha de um piano completamente negro que se encontrava debaixo do velho carvalho, agora sem folha mas ainda assim mais belo do que nunca, onde pendiam pesadas gotas de água congelada, o que fornecia aquela imagem de fragilidade e beleza que só ali era possível.

E era ele que tocava, os cabelos negros tais como o dela, eram pintados pelos blocos de neve que caiam do céu cinzento. Ele não tirava os olhar das teclas do piano mas sorria, porque sabia que ela estava ali, sabia que ela caminhava delicadamente para ele.

**And I... will always love you...**

(E eu… irei sempre amar-te…)

**I will always love you...**

(Eu irei sempre amar-te)

**I will always love you...**

(Eu irei sempre amar-te)

**I will always love you...**

(Eu irei sempre amar-te)

**I will always love you...**

(Eu irei sempre amar-te)

**I, I will always love you...you**

(Eu, eu irei sempre amar-te, amar-te)

Continuou ali, a tocar aquela melodia linda e simples mas ainda assim perfeita para eles. Ela poisou as mãos no piano, também elas pequenas e brancas, em contraste com aquele negro do piano, com o negro dos cabelos dele e com o negro do nome deles.

Ele tocou e ela apenas ouviu, durante o tempo todo, não eram precisas palavras nem gestos, apenas o som daquele piano e da alma deles.

E quando a melodia acabou e levantou-se do banco e aproximou-se dela, com a mão levantou-lhe o rosto, olhando nos olhos dela e ela nos dele. E era amor. Ambos viam amor e adoração nos olhos um do outro.

**Darling I love you**

(Meu amor, Eu amo-te)

**I'll always**

(E irei sempre)

**I'll always**

(E irei sempre amar-te)

**Love you…**

(Amo-te…)

Beijaram-se, os lábios de um sobre os do outro, sentir aquilo era a melhor experiencia que eles tinham tido alguma vez na vida, porque era alma gémeas e sabiam disso.

Ele separou-se devagar dela, mantendo a testa encostada a dela. Levou a sua mão a bolso e sentiram juntos a pequena caixa de veludo. Ele tirou-a para fora e apenas disse:

"Amo-te"

E pegou na mão dela esquerda pondo o anel de noivado, era lindo, de ouro branco com um pequena pedra azul no meio, azul como os olhos dela e dele.

Porque Bellatrix Black e Sirius Black eram almas gémeas e seriam para sempre.

FIM

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO! YUPI! CHEGUEI AS 100 FICS. BEIJOS GRANDES DESTA AUTORA.**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


End file.
